Maleficent's Staff
*Maleficent |usedby = Maleficent |usedon = Chernabog † *Evil Queen *The people of Storybrooke |usedfor = Using magic Absorbing fire Blocking physical attacks Storing the Dark Curse scroll |firstappearance = The Thing You Love Most |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Maleficent's Staff is a magical item on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It débuts in the second episode of the first season. Maleficent's Staff is based on the item of the same name from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. History At some point after this, Maleficent forms an alliance with Cruella and Ursula as they seek to obtain a magic gauntlet in Rumplestiltskin's possession. Kidnapping his maid Belle as ransom, they force him to show up at Demon's Bluff with the gauntlet. Once Rumplestiltskin arrives, Maleficent coldly asks for the requested item, to which he levitates her into the air while magically choking her. When he asks for her last words, the witch gleefully chokes out that she is not alone. Soon, Ursula and then Cruella make themselves known as each pressures him to give up the gauntlet. To up the tension, Ursula proceeds to crush Belle with her tentacles until he angrily forfeits the gauntlet to them. With the terms satisfied, Maleficent teleports herself and her allies away. Years later, Maleficent leaves the past behind and settles for peace in her castle with a pet unicorn. The Queen, having previously traded the curse for a sleeping curse, wants it back. With the curse orb secured atop her staff's head, Maleficent refuses to return it, so the Queen battles her for it. During the dispute, the Queen prepares to attack the unicorn as a means to make Maleficent drop her guard. Once she has bound up her opponent, the Queen grasps the staff handle, smashing the orb to pieces, before collecting the curse scroll hidden among the broken shards. After giving birth to an egg, Maleficent transforms into dragon form and guards her child in a cave. When Snow White and Prince Charming steal the egg, she reverts to human form and begs them to be merciful. Instead, Snow White vows to return the egg after everything is settled. As the pair run out of the cave, Maleficent uses her staff to blast them, but after they flee through the exit, the magic hits the wall, causing a cave-in. }} }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Maleficent's staff is one of the most expensive single items (props which aren't duplicated) made for the show.Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic - Page 42. London: Titan Books, October 2013 *For the show, the dragon on Maleficent's staff was made from scratch while the orb embedded in the middle was originally a simple acrylic bowl. The staff handle's oddly bent shape was a deliberate touch to make the item stand out.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Osmb1r9rt58#t=73 **Charron Studios in Barnaby, British Columbia were tasked with carving the dragon, and also cast the glass ball on top. It took them dozens of tries to get the right color scheme for the inside of the orb. The wood came from a branch twisted naturally into spirals. Appearances }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Magic